


Soy un perdedor

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэй-музыкант</p><p>Арт by <a href="http://risowator.tumblr.com/">risowatO_or</a><br/></p><div>
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Soy un perdedor

\- Ты должен поехать со мной. И баста. Я понимаю, что у тебя выходные и ты бы никуда не поехал, будь твоя воля. Но это же «CBGB»... Святой Грааль для любой группы... Там выступал Игги, «Guns N' Roses», «Korn»...

Рэй разводит руки, будто моля небо или потолок о помощи, и смотрит влажным взглядом на Колберта. Брэд остается непреклонен и продолжает пялиться на микроволновку, в которой разогревается его буррито. Когда он начал любить это блюдо?

\- Боже, Брэд, это реально важно для меня, понимаешь? Я знаю, что ты считаешь нашу музыку отстоем... Но, бля, я пожалею, что сказал... Пожалуйста, Брэд, поехали, черт побери... Это же не кантри.

Брэд отрывается от созерцания крутящейся внутри микроволновки тарелки с буррито и смотрит на Рэя. В уголке его губ прячется легкая улыбка. Секунду поразмыслив, он все же кивает. 

\- Но, если успею, Рэй. Я покупаю байк послезавтра, я же говорил, предложение одного дня. А это ведь «Харлей Dyna Glide Sturgis» девяносто первого года. Всего двести миль пробега, в отличном состоянии. Серьезно, Рэй, как все улажу, сяду в твою развалюху и приеду. 

Рэй вздыхает, ему этот ответ абсолютно не нравится. Он никогда не признается Брэду, но большинство песен их группы написаны специально для Айсмена. Даже есть одна, так и называется «Iceman». Да, дружище, ты совсем не оригинален. Но блядский Брэд не слушает их музыку, не ходит на их репетиции и концерты. А ведь Персон присылал этой скотине свой диск.

Иногда Рэю кажется, что Брэд просто боится услышать что-то не то в свой адрес. Словно это сломает хрупкую неопределенность в их отношениях. Будто его ледяной мир треснет по шву и раскрошится на блестящие льдинки.

«Завтра будет лучше», - крутится в голове Рэя, пока тот смотрит, как суровый Брэдли поглощает свое буррито. Острый соус остается в уголках его красных губ. Так он похож на вампира. 

*

Рэй выходит на сцену и всматривается в толпу. В ушах гудит от Джека, настраивающего свою бас-гитару. Тот лажал на саундчеке и теперь пытается доказать себе и группе, что теперь-то он отыграет на все сто. Ни фига у него не выходит.

Брэда нет, и эта единственная мысль бьется в черепе Рэя. Персон еще раз разглядывает лица пришедших. Взгляд утыкается в щенячий взгляд ЭлТи. Надо же, Колберт не приехал, а Фик успел. 

Он поднимает кулак в знак приветствия, улыбается и кивает в сторону своей девушки. «Симпатичная, милая, домашняя», — автоматически отмечает Рэй, поднимая большой палец вверх. И Нейт явно чувствует себя счастливым от всего этого: от одобрения Персона, от вкусно пахнущей девушки рядом, от выпитого пива и грязного, но притягательного шарма Нью-Йорка.

Персон подходит к своему микрофону, еще раз проверяет, как он работает. Всякая лажа бывает, лучше пять раз все проверить. 

Его подзывает их менеджер. Юркая такая бабень, которая кого угодно может схватить за яйца, хоть Чака Норриса. Из каких кругов ада вызвал ее их барабанщик, непонятно, но он явно продал за это душу. У нее большой рот, вечно неаккуратно намазанный ярко-оранжевой помадой, глаза со стрелками в стиле пятидесятых и стог соломы вместо прически. 

\- Рэй, - она манит вокалиста наклониться к себе пальчиком с длинным черным ногтем. - Тут парень с лейбла, это наш шанс выпустить приличный диск. Будь добр, выкинь из головы то собачье дерьмо, которое сейчас тебя, очевидно, грузит. Иначе, клянусь, я скормлю твой крохотный член бродячим псам, а кишки буду использовать вместо гирлянды на Новый год. Усёк?

Персон кивает и насмешливо отдает честь, кидает в менеджера старым медиатором, на что Кэтрин шутливо возводит очи горе и уже одними губами шепчет с теплотой во взгляде:  
\- Соберись, дружок.  
Кто-то сразу поднимает поцарапанный медиатор и прячет в карман на память. Персона слегка передергивает.

Рэй злится сам на себя. Блядь, это же день его триумфа. Новая отправная точка, а он, как последний дурак, все еще думает о том, что Брэд не приехал. Он просто в бешенстве от этого всего. От своей дури, зависимости и этого поганца, который решил, что купить байк для него сейчас важнее. 

\- С хуя ли, Брэд? Я стану действительно популярным и куплю тебе пять таких байков и парочку кожаных штанов в придачу, чтобы они сексуально облепляли твою большую гейскую задницу.

\- Рэй, успокойся, я все успею. Это же коллекционный «Харлей», ты такой не купишь уже потом никогда. Такое предложение дважды не делают. Ты же сам говорил, что это лучшее, что можно купить за деньги. 

\- Тогда я не знал, что день продажи совпадет с моим концертом.

Это финал... Красная пелена застилает все перед глазами. Господи, как Рэй любит сцену за это. Ему не придется ничего изображать. Первые удары палочек по хай-хэту*, хаотичные риффы басов (чертов Джек), и микрофон под пальцами как член Брэда, так же возбуждает до потери ориентации в пространстве, времени и вообще во всём. 

Рэй открывает рот и облизывает губы, загнанно выдыхает в микрофон. Толпа замирает, пытаясь угадать одну из уже ставших хитом на «YouTube» песен. Но ничего не получится, потому что ребята лишь разогреваются, раскачиваются перед тем как вступить, дразня уши слушателей.

Футболка уже липнет к телу, пахнет сигаретами, алкоголем, возбуждением, желанием и рэевым отчаянием. Оно такое безотчетное и злящее, что бьет прям по мозгам и отражается в полыхающем взгляде. Кэтрин поднимает большой палец в знак одобрения и оранжевым ртом очерчивает в воздухе: «Правильный настрой, Рэй-Рэй». На пару секунд зал погружается в звуковой вакуум, музыканты подбираются как перед прыжком в бездну, и резко начинают громогласное вступление первой композиции. 

Толпа скачет, ревет, бьется в обожании и каком-то псевдокислотном угаре, и Рэй заражается этим помешательством, возвращая энергетику обратно, примешивая в музыку злобу и панику со своих оголенных нервов.

Первая строчка вырывается будто с позвоночником, душой и вибрацией голосовых связок, переходящей по проводу в здоровенные колонки по бокам сцены, выливая в толпу отчаянное желание жить и бороться.

I am dominant gene - live as I die!

Публика оргазмирует в меломанском припадке, и группа вместе с ней. Рэй чувствует себя грязным онанистом-эксгибиционистом, и ему более чем плевать. Сейчас все охуенно.

* 

Брэд стоит в пробке и смотрит в окно соседней машины. Смотреть-то особо больше и некуда, а пробка уже двадцать минут не сдвигается с места. За стеклом девушка с большими карими глазами, которые видно даже в полутьме с такого расстояния, что-то щебечет на ухо своему парню за рулем. Он машет руками и крутит пальцем у виска, попутно тыкая им же в окружающие машины.

Явно о чем-то спорят. 

Девушка заправляет прядь волос за ухо, похоже, облизывается и что-то говорит. Брэд, конечно, не слышит, но ему кажется, что голос у нее в этот момент очень томный. Парень обессилено роняет голову на руки, сложенные на руле. 

Девушка победно улыбается, а через пару секунд ее голова опускается между ног парня, который обреченно откидывает голову назад на подголовник. Ее теперь не видно, лишь изредка видно кусочек темной макушки, ритмично то появляющийся, то исчезающий. Парень прячет лицо в руках. Им, наверное, лет по шестнадцать-восемнадцать.

Блядь. Брэд отворачивается и прислоняется лбом к стеклу. В машине по другую сторону от него толстый мужик жрет гамбургер и роняет салат, сыр и ломтики соленых огурцов прямо на свое необъятное брюхо. Как он вообще в водительское кресло уместился?

Колберт решает все-таки посмотреть на часы. Половина десятого подкралась незаметно. Он трет уставшие глаза и смотрит вперед. Как-то он слишком сильно накосячил в этот раз. Ему всегда казалось, что это Персон будет подставлять их недоотношения под удар. Вытворять всякие глупости, лезть на рожон, а, став знаменитым, лезть под каждую юбку или прогибаться и стонать под чьим-то накачанным телом.

Но Рэй лишь улыбается, дает автографы всем, кто его узнает, играет на публике Казанову, расписываясь на чьей-нибудь пышной груди, и тащит свою задницу домой, где звонит по скайпу Колберту, рассказывая, как прошел день. Или просто едет к нему, как только появляется возможность. 

А Брэд, как последний идиот, ревнует его ко всем тем, кто выказывает ему свое обожание. Колберт не говорит, но он читает официальный твиттер Рэя и ненавидит каждую симпатичную бабу, что пишет ему «Я хочу от тебя детей», «Я бы тебе на асфальте отдалась», «У тебя есть девушка, Рэй?» и другой мусор от белых озабоченных цыпочек. А Персон, как обученный пошлым алкоголиком попугай, с пинка менеджера отвечает «О, детка, я пока не готов к детям», «О, красотка, я найду тебя в твоем Айдахо и весь асфальт будет наш», «Нет, я пока не нашел ту единственную, которая бы меня приструнила»...

Айсмен снова смотрит на машину с подростками. Девушка как раз поднимает голову и вытирает влажные уголки губ указательным и большим пальцами. Широко и немного плотоядно улыбается слабо соображающему после оргазма парню. Даже отсюда Брэд видит, как искрами пляшут в ее глазах веселые, довольные черти, и ему остро вспоминается Рэй. 

Пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются на руле. Машины наконец сдвигаются с места, позволяя сделать последний рывок перед светофором. 

* 

Концерт уже подходит к концу, а Колберта все нет. Рэй закуривает прямо на сцене; у них в списке осталась последняя песня. Он еще раз смотрит на чертову бумажку, криво приклеенную на пол скотчем. И правда, последняя - чужая, по традиции.

А ведь пару часов назад у них были долгие споры по поводу того, что должно быть сыграно. Рэй голосовал за «Tainted Love» Мэнсона, надеясь, что Брэд все же явит свой светлый викингский лик. Это, типа, должно было быть романтично... 

Но Тайлер с Джеком вознамерились свалить на десять минут пораньше, чтобы не опоздать на свой самолет. Персон флегматично пожал плечами. В их списке трибьют-версий чужих песен была только одна, которую можно исполнять без гитаристов. 

Рэй отхлебывает воды из бутылки, смотря на Тайлера, который явно придается экстазу со своей гитарой, собирая свою электродетку, не отрывает от нее влюбленного взгляда. Персон качает головой и смотрит в зал, становясь за микрофон. 

Девчушка, протолкнувшаяся поближе к сцене, строит ему глазки. У нее здоровенные буфера и она вся потная, так что белая майка ничего не скрывает. Она светловолосая, сероглазая и достаточно высокая. 

Рэй криво усмехается в ответ на заигрывания и стягивает футболку через голову. Девушка восхищенно выдыхает, поедая глазами вокалиста. Сейчас он рад, что нужно исполнять что-то не связанное с Брэдом. Он уже очень даже не прочь исполнить эту песню.

\- И последней композицией на сегодня станет наша трибьют-версия песни «Gang of Four» - «Damaged goods».

Рэй уверенно проходится медиатором по металлическим струнам своей акустики. Раздаются первые аккорды. Персон подходит ближе к штативу с микрофоном, вдыхает запах толпы, облизывает успевшие высохнуть губы. Закрывает на секунду глаза, и вот его губы почти касаются шершавой поверхности микрофона. Всего несколько миллиметров свободного пространства. Это жутко интимно — Рэй и его музыка. 

Распахнув глаза, он смотрит прямо в серые глаза девушки, думая о Колберте. Он же его ждал, хотел петь для него, но тот не явился. Поэтому он дает волю чувствам, отпускает себя по полной программе, падая в сладостный вихрь сценической эйфории. Это почти так же круто, как секс. Сейчас даже лучше, потому что честнее.

Он открывает рот, растягивая губы в пошло-злой ухмылке, и начинает петь. Секунды тянутся упоительно, сладостно долго. 

The change will do you good  
I always knew it would

*

Брэд заходит как раз в тот момент, когда Рэй объявляет, что сейчас их группа будет исполнять последнюю композицию. И он почти счастлив, что успел.

Он смотрит на Персона и сглатывает. Тот с особой нежностью прижимает к обнаженному животу темную, блестящую поверхность своей гитары. 

Начинает играть вступление. Тонкими пальцами заживает аккорды на ладах. И это самое сексуальное зрелище в жизни Айсмена. Он вытирает выступивший пот со лба. 

Рэй лохматый и выглядит как зверь, сорвавшийся с цепи. Дикий, с животной внутренней силой, харизмой. Энергетика так и прет. Влажный от пота, который заставляет его тело блестеть, как у мальчиков из журналов или с ТВ. Татуировки выглядят ярче, будто только вчера набиты. Губы покраснели, а глаза... О, за такой агрессивный и одновременно обещающий взгляд можно продать душу дьяволу. 

Рэй в своей стихии. Доминирующий над всем: над группой, над толпой, что готова взорваться от возбуждения. 

Брэд чувствует на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, оборачивается. На него абсолютно серьезно смотрит Фик, кивая в знак приветствия. А потом неожиданно сердито указывает пальцем в сторону Рэя. Типа «вали в сторону сцены, чертов мудила». 

Рэй смотрит на какую-то девку. Она явно вся намокла от желания раздвинуть ноги перед Персоном, а тот, в свою очередь, поет так, что хочется его придушить. 

Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you  
But I know it's only lust  
Your kiss so sweet  
Your sweat so sour 

Он поет все более томно, прижимаясь к гитаре все сильнее. Словно трахает ее гладкий корпус, а она откликается.

Брэд уже сам готов раздвинуть ноги перед таким Рэем. Колберт запихивает руки в карманы джинсов, радуясь, что одел старую разносившуюся пару, и сжимает вставший член рукой, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить нарастающее возбуждение. 

Your kiss so sweet  
Your sweat so sour  
Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you  
But I know it's only lust

Брэд пробивается через толпу уже совсем невменяемых людей. Кто-то заезжает ему локтем в живот, кто-то наступает на ногу, а какой-то парень кричит ему вдогонку:  
\- Еблан здоровый, куда ты прешь! 

The sins of the flesh  
Are simply sins of lust

Колберт становится прямо позади той девушки, и его взгляд наконец-то сталкивается со взглядом вокалиста на сцене. Рэй как-то слишком громко выдыхает в микрофон между строчек и чуть не выпускает свою любимую, купленную на гонорар от первого контракта с звукозаписывающим лейблом, «Epiphone». Брэд помнит, как тогда радовался Рэй и весь день бренчал, как одержимый, мешая ему спать. 

Sweat's running down your back  
Sweat's running down your neck...

Рэй быстро берет себя в руки и продолжает петь, но теперь по-другому, будто злорадно, наполняя слова неприкрытой похотью. И они словно находят свою цель. Колберт почти чувствует горячий язык Рэя на своей спине. 

Heated couplings in the sun  
(Or is that untrue?)  
Colder couplings in the night  
(Never saw your body)  
Your kiss so sweet  
Your sweat so sour  
Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you  
But I know it's only lust  
The change will do you good  
I always knew it would  
You know the change will do you good  
You know the change will do you good

Вокал Рэя настолько поглощает внимание Брэда, что он даже не сразу понимает, что откуда-то сбоку до него доносятся явно посторонние звуки. Он не сразу осознает, что девчонка перед ним запускает руки под юбку и прижимает их к своей киске, настолько она возбуждена. 

На Айсмена накатывает жуткое желание вылезти на сцену и выебать Рэя при всех, чтобы даже мысли ни у кого не возникло, что в его сторону можно смотреть. Что можно разглядывать эти руки, скользящие по металлическим струнам. Что можно хотеть поцеловать эти губы с привкусом дешевых сигарет. 

Рэй разрывает зрительный контакт и меняет гитару. Наклоняется, и его черные джинсы обтягивают аппетитную задницу. Рэй поднимает руки, перекидывают ремень электрогитары. Брэд смотрит открывшийся взору пресс, и у него возникает непреодолимое желание провести по нему рукой, прикоснутся губами. 

Damaged goods  
Send them back  
I can't work  
I can't achieve  
Send me back  
Open the till  
Give me the change  
You said would do me good  
Refund the cost

Темп ускоряется, звук становится громче, а обида и живая ярость выплескиваются со сцены прямо на Брэда. Рэй демонстративно не смотрит больше на Брэда, а смещает взгляд на свою ярую фанатку, которая явно на все готова.

You said you're cheap but you're too much  
Your kiss so sweet  
Your sweat so sour  
Sometimes I'm thinking that I love you  
But I know it's only lust  
The change will do you good  
I always knew it would  
You know the change will do you good  
You know the change will do you good

Сейчас Брэд видит того Рэй-Рэя, которого заметил в нем однажды, и от которого не смог свалить. И он его хочет как никогда. И, пожалуй, все серьезно. Уже пора бы забить на то, что было когда-то, а то можно потерять то, что так счастливо приобрел случайно. 

I'm kissing you goodbye ...

Рэй бросает взгляд на Брэда и облизывает губы. Что-то екает внутри Айсмена, и на мгновение ему становится действительно страшно.

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye...

*

Кэтрин вздыхает и наблюдает за тем, как Персон смотрит на этого дылду. Высокий блондин целенаправленно тащится за Рэем в гримерку, она хватает его за руку и вкладывает в нее ключ.  
\- У вас двадцать минут.  
Тот рассеяно бросает ей никому ненужное «спасибо».

Чак выбегает из гримерки и пролетает мимо, на ходу чмокнув менеджера в щеку и помахав рукой. Он так торопится к своей жене и детям, что бросает ее и вокалиста разгребать оставшуюся аппаратуру. 

Кэтрин смотрит на удаляющуюся широкую спину сержанта и чудом замечает на подходе к бэкстейджу блондинистую девчонку, которая строила глазки Рэю весь концерт. Кэт тыкает пальцем в свой рабочий бэйдж и качает головой. 

\- Нет, мистер Персон не дает автографов сегодня. Он слишком устал во время перелета и после концерта. Но на следующей неделе у нас пресс-конференция по поводу подписания контракта с лейблом «EMI», тогда и будет проводится автограф-сет. Все новости появятся на официальной странице группы, как только будет установлено точная дата мероприятия.

Девушка показывает ей средний палец и пытается прорваться вперед, но охранник, стоящий позади, молча ее перехватывает и под белы ручки провожает до выхода.

Кэт еще раз бросает усталый взгляд на дверь гримерки и думает: «Ладно, сегодня можно». Контракт почти у них в кармане, жизнь налаживается. И даже ничего, что всю аппаратуру сегодня, кажется, придется собирать ей самой.

* 

Брэд открывает дверь гримерки как можно тише. Едва слышно прикрывает ее за собой и запирает на ключ.

Рэй вытирается влажным полотенцем. Стирает едкий пот с лица вместе со сценическим образом, размазывая черную подводку вокруг глаз. Его еще потряхивает от адреналина, и движения рваные, несколько судорожные. 

Персон видит Брэда в зеркало, поэтому он даже не вздрагивает, когда тот пристраивается к нему сзади, вжимаясь членом через слои ткани в задницу Рэя.

Брэд вдыхает терпкий запах пота Рэя. Отстраняется немного, чтобы взглядом проследить, как капля пота скатывается между острых лопаток. Колберт давит ему на спину, заставляя прогнуться и облокотиться на стол руками. Размашистым движением языка Айсмен слизывает соленую дорожку со спины. 

\- Ты опоздал, - злобно и шепеляво говорит Рэй, стараясь сдержать довольный стон. - Ты охрененно опоздал, ублюдочный самовлюбленный засранец. 

Брэд смотрит в зеркало и видит там внимательные глаза Рэя. Колберт виновато улыбается уголками губ и с самым засранским видом спрашивает:  
\- Значит, только похоть, Рэй? 

Рэй смотрит злобно, оскаливаясь. И видно, что ему хочется кивнуть в ответ, но оба знают, что это неправда. 

\- Прости, - Брэд выдыхает прямо в шею Рэя и начинает облизывать кожу над бешено бьющейся артерией под ней. - Я был неправ.

Большего от сурового Айсмена вряд ли дождешься. И Рэй знает, что он хочет ему этим сказать. 

Брэд прикусывает плечи, мешая укусы с поцелуями, зализывает бледно-красные следы своих зубов. Чувствует, как мышцы бедер под его руками расслабляются. 

\- Прощение еще надо заслужить, Брэд. - Персон усмехается, в зеркале видна его плутовская улыбка.

Брэд улыбается в ответ. Он сам расслабляется, страх потихоньку отпускает его.

\- У нас осталось только пятнадцать минут. - Колберт мнет задницу Рэя, вслушиваясь в его стоны.

\- Значит, тебе стоит поторопиться, Брэдли. - Персон пытается встать ровно, но его только сильнее вжимают в стол.

Рэй задевает рукой стену, и наклейка с эмблемой какой-то группы времен молодости их родителей осыпается с белыми хлопьями штукатурки на пол. Брэд хмыкает.

Айсмен быстро расстегивает джинсы Рэя, поглаживая подтянутый живот. Тот переминается с ноги на ногу, стягивая кеды и носки ступнями. Блядский Рэй, у которого под джинсами нет нижнего белья. 

Брэд горячо выдыхает ему на ухо, ощущая, как тот трется задницей о его член.

Колберт опускается на колени и быстро снимает с Рэя джинсы. Гладит его ноги, заставляя развести их пошире. Приходится расстегнуть собственную ширинку и приспустить штаны, насколько невыносимо сильно давит молния на стоящий колом член. 

Рэй стонет, скрючившись на столе в достаточно уязвимой позе. Его это заводит, уж Брэд-то точно знает. 

Колберт кладет руки ему на ягодицы и разводит их в стороны. Облизывает тугую дырку, проводит кончиком языка по окружности, чувствуя, как Рэй пытается не подаваться назад, навстречу его языку. Гладкий, весь в смазке член Персона трется о грубую поверхность стола, и чертов музыкант слишком громко дышит. 

Брэд проталкивает язык внутрь тугого кольца мышц и с удовольствием слушает стоны. Стоны, предназначенные только ему. Рэй шарит руками по столу, попутно снося бутылки с газировкой, и они с грохотом летят на пол.

Рэй уже забыл, что обиделся на Брэда. Какие обиды, когда этот охуенный язык трахает его так, что сам Рэй-Рэй потолок от пола отличить не может. Это как наркотический кайф, словно в туманности кокаиновой пудры. И плевать, что он никогда не пробовал наркотиков, он и так знает — это круче, чем любое артифициальное удовольствие, когда-либо изобретенное человеком. 

Колберт больше не может терпеть; Рэй уже готов, он знает. Оторвавшись от дырки Рэя, он многообещающе облизывает внутреннюю сторону бедра и оставляет там засос. Словно говорит: «Мой». 

Рэй низко стонет в ответ, будто бы отвечая: «Блядь, да, твой, но давай уже быстрее». 

Брэд встает, спускает джинсы с бельем и поворачивает Рэя к себе лицом. У того ошалелый вид: он еще более лохмат, чем обычно, губы красные, на щеках пятна румянца, а под глазами темные кляксы размазывавшегося грима. И он чертовски сексуален в этот момент.

Брэд притягивает Рэя за подбородок и целует. Влажно, грубо, получая в ответ не менее агрессивный поцелуй. Они стукаются зубами, Рэй как бешеный пес кусает его за нижнюю губу, облизывает верхнюю и трется членом о его живот. Персон обхватывает талию Брэда ногами и упирается пятками в поясницу. Кровь стучит в ушах, отдаваясь где-то в сознании безумным ритмом не придуманных пока песен. 

\- Давай, Брэд. Кэтрин нам весь кайф обломает, если будешь тянуть.

Кажется, за дверью слышатся что-то, напоминающее фырканье и звук удаляющихся шагов.

Брэд сплевывает на руку, размазывая слюну по стволу, и протискивает свой внушительный член в расслабленную дырку Рэя. Тот подгоняет его пятками, да так сильно, что Брэд вдалбливается до конца, получая в ответ приглушенный вскрик и укус в плечо от Персона.

Несколько секунд они остаются недвижимы, пока Рэй снова не лезет слюняво целоваться. Брэд начинает размеренно трахать Персона, стараясь действовать как можно осторожней. Слюна все-таки не самая лучшая смазка. Но тот подмахивает отчаянно, сносит со стола всякую мелочь, каким-то чудом еще оставшуюся там, пытаясь вцепиться в его край цепкими пальцами. 

Хваленный самоконтроль Брэда летит к чертовой матери, он целует стонущий рот, сам стонет, посасывая язык Рэя, а потом начинает вбиваться, что есть сил. Ножки стола недовольно трещат, а Брэду плевать, даже если они все тут расхреначат. 

Рэй цепляется за шею Колберта, и тот поднимает его за задницу и перетаскивает к стене. Рэй стонет еще громче, под таким углом член Брэда с каждым толчком попадает по простате. 

Член Персона трется о живот Айсмена, такой скользкий, твердый и горячий. Брэда ведет от желания Рэя, от его тихих стонов, загнанного дыхания, их общего запаха и сладко сжимающихся на нем мышечных стенок Рэя.

Они кончают одновременно, сползая по стене. Отдирая все эти стикеры, наклейки, плакаты с грязной стены - прямо спиной Рэя. Тому явно похер на это. 

Они оба все в сперме, в неге и слегка не в себе. 

Брэд шепчет на ухо Рэю, лениво облизывая ушную раковину, всякие непристойности, которые звучат еще пошлее, когда он вынимает свой член из саднящего ануса Рэя, и его теплая сперма течет по голым бедрам.

\- Я решил уйти из Корпуса. Думаю, я пока побуду с тобой на гастролях.

Рэй смеется.

\- Ты собственник, Брэд. Чертов контрол-фрик.

Ямочки на щеках говорят о том, что Рэй доволен. Брэд мягко касается их губами и встает, чтобы привести их в порядок.

\- Это было совсем по-гейски, Брэд... Блин, я забыл попрощаться с Фиком, - удрученно произносит Рэй, вытирая промежность все тем же злосчастным полотенцем.

Нейт его круто поддержал. Персону даже становится стыдно. Вечно так – присутствие Брэда вышибает ему мозги из черепной коробки, так что он забывает элементарные вещи. Хотя теперь ему уже не стоит бояться — тот наконец решил быть рядом...

Брэд смотрит на него внимательно и чуть напряженно, застегивая джинсы. Потом как-то странно улыбается. 

\- Он ждет нас через сорок минут в баре через две улицы. Хочет познакомить нас со своей девушкой.

\- Нас?

\- Да, Рэй, нас.

*

Кэтрин стоит рядом с дверью, опершись спиной о стену. В голове уже строятся планы, как оправдать перед СМИ вечное наличие рядом с Рэем Колберта. Может сказать, что это телохранитель? 

И, да... Кэт знает, кто этот здоровый красивый мужик. Она вряд ли когда-нибудь признается Персону, что читала книгу Райта. Впрочем, из-за этой книги она и взялась за эту работу. Может, когда-нибудь и скажет. Но не сегодня.

Сегодня она мазохист-купидон. Похоже, она не одна такая, думает она, вспоминая задумчивый взгляд Фика. 

Она устало трет бровь и смотрит на часы. Аппаратуру уже оттащили в машину, за пару десятков баксов местные охранники со словами «Нам не впервой, мисс», сами все собрали. 

Пора возвращаться в Канзас.  
___________________


End file.
